


Destiny and Doom

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin visits Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny and Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to kleinefee92 for going around and around with me on this one.

“None of us can choose our destiny, and none of us can escape it.” (Kilgharrah)  
  
As soon as the dust cleared and Merlin realized Morgana was no longer wielding her sword against Gwen in the corridor, he felt relieved.  Then he felt guilty.  He had always loved her, and never believed she was completely evil, which was why he sent Aithusa to heal her.  
  
Merlin let the preparations for Arthur and Gwen’s wedding consume his thoughts, putting worries about Morgana to the rear. After the wedding, however, when he was mixing potions for Gaius or cleaning the leech tank, Merlin’s mind kept poking at thoughts of Morgana as if it were a sore tooth. Kilgharrah would be disgusted with him. The Great Dragon had told him time and again he should let Morgana die, which he had never been able to do.  Stubborn as Merlin was, he could not force his mind away from her since the wedding had passed.  
  
One night, too restless to sleep, Merlin lit out for the woods.  As he ran, he reached down, into the ancient coil that tied him to his kin, letting it spiral up and out into a great roar.  Compelled, Kilgharrah arrived moments later.  
  
“Ah,  young dragonlord.  What is it this time?  Everything is in its place, is it not?  Were you just missing me?”    
  
Kilgharrah raised an eyebrow, questioning. Merlin looked down at his shuffling feet.  He coughed.  “Erm, no.  I have come to ask about Morgana.  I sent Aithusa to heal her and now I can’t stop worrying about her.  What has become of her?  What will become of her?”  
  
“Merlin,” the dragon roared, “have I not told you time and again to let the witch die?  Why did you let Aithusa heal her?”  
  
Merlin looked up at the dragon, eyes wide, lashes wet with unshed tears. “You know she is dear to me, despite all her betrayals.  I cannot extinguish that flame.”  
  
“Very well.  I will tell you that Aithusa healed her.  She is living in a small cabin near a lake in the mountains.”  
  
“Thank you for telling me.  I would like you to take me to her.  I know you have no love for her, but there is something I need to understand for myself.”  
  
Kilgharrah dropped lower to the ground and Merlin scampered up his side, sitting on the now familiar reptilian hide.  With a great leap and sweep of wings, they were airborn.  Merlin never ceased to enjoy that moment. It was always a grand pleasure, the union of dragon and dragonlord in flight.  
  
After a short ride, they had arrived at the shore near Morgana’s cabin.  Kilgharrah set down quietly.  Merlin slid off, catching Kilgharrah’s eye with the understanding that he would wait.   A quick jog down the beach found Merlin standing outside her new home.  Although it was the middle of the night, Merlin saw a light in the cabin indicating that someone was awake.  
  
Merlin tapped on the door quietly.  As the door swung open, he could see a small room, sparsely furnished and then Morgana revealed herself.  Merlin gasped.  The last time he had seen her, her hair had been in terrible tangles and her eyes wide and wild.  The woman in front of him could not have looked more different.  Her hair hung like silk.  She stood straight, shoulders relaxed, eyelids slightly closed.    
  
“I’ve been expecting you for some time now.  Come. Sit. The tea is ready.”  
  
Merlin hesitated on the threshold a moment before entering.  Smiling, he said, “I am relieved to find you well Morgana.  I came to see how you fared and to bring you news of the court.”  
  
“As you see, I am perfectly well.”  
  
“Yes!  I see that.”    
  
Merlin arrested the impulse to put his hand on Morgana’s arm.  He followed her to a small table, setting into the wooden chair, and scratched at his short beard.   
  
“Much has happened since we last met. I can now tell you that I have magic.”  
  
Morgana’s eyes widened.  She stood, raised her hand and opened her mouth as though to say something, and then sat back down.    
  
“After the wedding, someone attacked Gwen and Arthur magically and I was forced to finally show everyone my powers.  Arthur had never fully believed that all magic users were evil and when he saw that I used my powers to protect him and the kingdom, he revised Uther’s laws. Just using magic within the kingdom is no longer a criminal offense.  Arthur realized that he has benefited from my counsel in the past and I am now the king’s advisor and court sorcerer.   If you wish, you are welcome to come back to Camelot.  We all miss you.”  
  
Reading the expressions that crossed her face, Merlin said, “You are wondering why I never told you that I had magic.  I know you feel betrayed by this, but it was never my intention to hurt you.  You understand that I had to feed you poison and my priority was always Arthur and Camelot.  When you betrayed us, I acted as the situation demanded.  But now that there is peace in the land, we want you to come back.  I want you to come back.”  
  
He held out his hand to her in invitation, watching as her mouth dropped.  He had not thought he could still surprise her.  
  
“You.  You are Emrys,” she whispered hoarsely.   
  
“Yes.  The Druids have called me Emrys for years.”  
  
Morgana’s face relaxed with understanding.   
  
“The Cailleach told me that Emrys would be my destiny and my doom.  When she said “doom”, she did not mean death.  She just meant that you would be my final judge.”  
  
Tears fell from her green eyes. “Merlin, you have always believed in me, when no one else did.”    
  
Merlin reached over and wiped them away with a broad thumb.  She placed a hand on his warm wrist. “Is there really a home for me in Camelot?”  
  
Merlin nodded.   
  
“Come.  Kilgharrah awaits.  He will take us home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find this on LJ at: http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/547131.html

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Her Final Judge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458370) by [rameau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rameau/pseuds/rameau)




End file.
